Precise connectivity between diverse neuronal subtypes is required for nervous system function. In the retina, progress has been made understanding how individual subtypes of retinal ganglion cells (RGCs) form lamina-restricted circuits with specific functions, like detection of object movement (termed direction selectivity [DS]). Less is known about the way closely related neuronal sets (families) are organized and connected to process related visual information. Recently, I discovered multiple members of a new RGC family, including two previously undescribed RGC subtypes. These cells show striking morphological and molecular similarity to a known DS cell called J-RGCs, but differ in their respective dendritic field areas. I call these new cells the J-family. Because dendritic field ara correlates strongly with sensory acuity, the J-family may process object motion over a range of spatial resolutions. Here I propose a series of experiments to better understand this novel cell type family, including their relative organization, receptive field properties, and development. I will also test the role of candidate molecules in J-cell circuit formation and function. These studies will reveal fundamental principles in the development of a related neuronal set, and elucidate how similar aspects of sensory processing may be delegated across divergent cell type families in the CNS.